On ne peut emmener McKay nulle part !
by leulade
Summary: Le titre dit tout...  Traduction d'une fic de Blaze Deverox. Humour.


Disclaimer : Les personnages de Stargate Atlantis ne sont pas à moi et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec.

.

On ne peut emmener McKay nulle part !

.

**Auteur: Blaze S Deverox**

.

Elisabeth Weir attendait dans le Gateroom que Sheppard et son équipe reviennent. Le message de Teyla était bref et tendu. La première pensée d'Elisabeth fut que quelqu'un avait été blessé. Mais Teyla lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle l'avait juste prévenue de ne pas être trop choquée par ce qu'elle allait voir.

Le vortex s'ouvrit et Sheppard et son équipe entière le franchirent, détendus. Pas un ne boitait ni ne saignait. Bizarrement de grands sourires s'étalaient sur leurs visages. Rodney s'avança vers Elisabeth les bras grands ouverts et la serra dans ses bras. Et comme si cela n'était pas assez étrange il l'embrassa longuement et profondément tout en pelotant son postérieur.

-Putain, Elisabeth, vous avez un cul fantastique ! Commenta t-il après l'avoir relâché. Laissez-moi d'abord baiser mes subordonnés et ensuite je vous sauterai.

Puis il s'adressa à Radek Zelenka.

-Radek, espèce de petit Hobbit, venez ici voir Papa-gâteau pour lui faire une petite gâterie. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en ai gardé un peu pour vous. Dites-moi ce qui s'est passé pendant mon absence. Cette merde de Kavanagh n'a causé aucun problème ? Vous savez que Miko mérite une récompense pour travailler avec ce connard. Je pense que je pourrai la laisser me tailler une pipe, ça la rendrait heureuse. Hé Cadman, jolis nichons ! Vous devriez me laisser jouer avec des fois. Je demanderai à Carson s'il veut faire une partie à trois.

Sheppard se dirigea vers Rodney et posa une main sur son bras.

-Rodney, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas demander cela à Carson maintenant ? Je ferai le rapport de la mission à Elisabeth.

-Pas de problème, Johnny.

Rodney attrapa Sheppard par la nuque et l'embrassa aussi profondément qu'il l'avait fait à Elisabeth. Puis en partant il passa une main sur le derrière de Zelenka et utilisa l'autre pour peloter tous ceux qui se trouvaient à sa portée.

Elisabeth lança à John son habituel regard d'exaspération réservé à ce genre de situation.

Une fois dans son bureau elle s'assit et prit une profonde inspiration.

-Bon, quels sont les dégâts ?

-Cette fois-ci il n'y a pas de dégâts, Elisabeth, prononça John d'une voix trainante.

-Oui, en fait c'est Rodney qui a assuré l'accord commercial, expliqua Teyla dune voix calme.

-Et comment, je vous prie ?

Ils se dévisagèrent mutuellement puis Teyla se dévoua.

-Les Epats croient que chaque personne devrait de temps en temps se libérer de ses inhibitions. Ils ont une boisson qui permet cela. Ils l'utilisent dans la cérémonie religieuse où Rodney a pris part. Cette boisson rend la personne très très heureuse.

Teyla trébucha sur le dernier mot comme si elle voulait ajouter autre chose sans y parvenir.

-Ça les fait bander, dit Ronon avec un petit sourire en coin. McKay n'arrêtait pas de baiser tout le monde jusqu'à ce que Sheppard l'arrache de là de façon à ce que nous puissions rentrer. En chemin il a essayer d'attirer Teyla dans les buissons pour un petit coup vite fait. Les Epats étaient très satisfait de la réaction de Rodney. Ils croient que plus une personne réagit à la boisson plus elle est bénie.

-Maintenant ils pensent que McKay est une sorte de Saint, raconta Sheppard en secouant la tête. Ils sont même en train de lui construire un mausolée.

Elisabeth posa la tête sur son bureau pour rassembler ses pensées et essaya de ne pas se mettre à rire nerveusement. Elle releva la tête.

-Combien de temps vont durer les effets de la dernière boisson ?

Une fois de plus ce fut Teyla qui prit les rênes.

-La Grande Prêtresse m'a assuré seulement quelque jours. Mais elle m'a prévenu que plus la réaction est forte, plus les effets sont longs.

-Donc dans les jours qui viennent mon chef scientifique va essayer d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec chaque personne qui sera en contact avec lui ?

- C'est à peu près ça. Mais Rodney est difficile. Il ne pourchassera que les gens qu'il aime. Mais le bon coté de la chose c'est que comme ça les gens sauront ce que Rodney ressent pour eux. S'il leur saute dessus ça voudra dire qu'il les aime.

Tout ce qu'Elisabeth se sentit capable de faire fut de fermer les yeux et de compter jusqu'à dix dans toutes les langues qu'elle connaissait. Sa radio bipa.

- Ici Elisabeth.

-Elisabeth, c'est Carson, nous avons un problème.

-Est-ce que Rodney va aller mieux ?

-Il se portera comme un charme une fois que les effets de la drogue se seront dissipés.

-Alors quel est le problème ?

-Rodney a quitté l'infirmerie dès que j'ai eu le dos tourné et je ne le trouve nulle part.

-Bon, il va réapparaitre.

-Oui mais il n'avait pas le moindre vêtement sur lui quand il est parti. Il y a un Rodney McKay tout nu et complètement excité qui se promène sur Atlantis en ce moment.

Elisabeth se demanda si le Général O'Neil avait jamais eu des journées comme celle-là.

.

**FIN**


End file.
